ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Kaphwan
Kaphwan Kim, usually written surname first as Kim Kaphwan (Hangul: 김갑환, Hanja: 金甲喚, Katakana: キム・カッファン, Kimu Kapfuan) is a playable character from both Fatal Fury and King of Fighters series. Biography The Legacy of Kim Kaphwan *''Fatal Fury 2 (1992)'' **''Fatal Fury Special (1993)'' *''The King of Fighters '94 (1994)'' *''The King of Fighters '95 (1995)'' *''Real Bout Fatal Fury (1995)'' *''The King of Fighters '96 (1996)'' *''Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers (1998)'' **''Fatal Fury: First Contact'' *''The King of Fighters '98 (1998)'' *''Real Bout Fatal Fury Special: Dominated Mind (1998)'' *''Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition (1999)'' *''The King of Fighters '99 (1999)'' *''The King of Fighters 2000 (2000)'' *''The King of Fighters 2001 (2001)'' *''The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood (2002)'' *''The King of Fighters 2002 (2002)'' *''The King of Fighters EX2 (2003)'' *''The King of Fighters 2003 (2003)'' *''The King of Fighters Neowave (2004)'' *''KOF: Maximum Impact 2 (2006)'' *''The King of Fighters XI (2007)'' *''KOF: Maximum Impact Regulation "A" (2007)'' *''The King of Fighters XII (2008-2009)'' *''The King of Fighters XIII (2010-2011)'' Personality Kim strives for excellence and righteousness in everything he does, be it his fighting or personal life. He is a loving husband and father, and a strict disciplinarian. He is deeply respected and admired by his acquaintances for his honesty and bravery, and has many friends amongst the characters in both King of Fighters and Fatal Fury. However, he apparently can't handle his liquor very well, as seen in his team's ending for The King of Fighters XI. One of Kim's defining characteristics is his strong, inherent sense of justice. He has the ability to tell whether or not someone is evil at a glance. As such, Kim has a special opening pose whenever he fights against an evil character, someone influenced by Orochi or any other sinister power. In this pose, he glares menacingly at the evil opponent, slowly raises his hand and points at the opponent, saying "Aku wa yurusan..." ("Evil is unforgivable...") "Hah!" before jumping into his fighting stance. Watching Kim's intro against a character is a good way to tell if the character is considered evil in the canon of the story. He is able to identify all members of the Hakkesshu, NESTS, and Those from the Past, as well as Geese Howard and his affiliates, and non group-associated characters Rugal Bernstein, K', Iori Yagami, Ash Crimson, Silber, and Jyazu. Kim erroneously identifies Kula Diamond and Adelheid Bernstein as evil, so he isn't perfect at the ability, but the former does not count because Kula was working with NESTS before KOF XI, while the latter does count because he is the son of the evil Rugal. This also culminated in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos where he can also identify all members of the Shadaloo and Capcom's "Forces of Darkness". Sprites Theme Song Trivia *In the fan Q&A for Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, a fan asked Kim about his thoughts regarding hypocrites. In an "interview", Kim answers that any sort of lie is evil and unforgivable. He then naively asks why he received this question. Gallery Illustrations Kim-kofxiii.jpg|The King of Fighters XIII Renders Cards Category:Characters Category:Fatal Fury Category:King of Fighters Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Korea Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Masters of Tae Kwan Do Category:Secret Characters Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Characters from South Korea Category:SNK vs. Capcom Category:Characters Born in December Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1992